


An Unexpected Lesson (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, arseplay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily去图书馆向Remus和Severus请教一个不那么容易启齿的问题，却带着完全意料之外的答案离开……</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Lesson (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Unexpected Lesson](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54181) by Snegurochka. 



 

**意外教学**

 

 

Title: An Unexpected Lesson

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Characters: Severus/Lily/Remus

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 4,700

 

**Warnings** :

Threesome, arseplay, unrepentant PWP, Lily shamelessly cheating on James… Also rather fluffier than my usual fare. I didn't think anyone would particularly mind, seeing as it _is_ Kristmas and all… ;)

 

**Summary** :

Lily heads to the library to ask Remus and Severus a nagging question, but leaves with rather a different answer than what she'd intended…

 

**Author's notes** :

For [**karasu_hime**](http://karasu-hime.insanejournal.com/), who wanted Severus/Lily/Remus, first time, awkward sex, fingering, double penetration, and a scenario in which a study session "takes an interesting turn." I suspect this isn't precisely what you had in mind, but I hope it pleases! Happy Kinky Kristmas, Karasu!

 

 

原文地址：

<http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/40394.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

警告：

3P，肛门游戏，纯肉，Lily无耻地欺骗了James。

 

摘要：

Lily去图书馆向Remus和Severus请教一个不那么容易启齿的问题，却带着完全意料之外的答案离开……

 

A/N：

送给 **karasu_hime** 姑娘，她想要Severus/Lily/Remus，第一次，别扭的工口，手指，双插，以及从学习的场景拐个“有趣的弯”。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

原著粉慎入，斯莉粉慎入，教授粉慎入，至于Lily粉和Lupin粉……请根据情况慎入

警告很明确，不喜请误入

 

不接受攻击原作者，攻击CP，掐下限

所有会引起不适的内容都怪翻译者本人，理论上不接受人身攻击

 

仅限同好交流，禁止转载/上传至包括但不限于：百度文库、晋江文学城、晋江海外译文、银青色的荆棘路、魔药炼制间、乐园通路、SS与地窖的秘密、猫爪等一切论坛，谢谢！

 

 

 

=== **意外教学 An Unexpected Lesson** ===

 

 

 

“不，他绝对不是。”

 

“不是才怪，他就是！”

 

“不可能！”

 

“听着，Evans，我告诉你：Remus就他娘的是个彻彻底底的同性恋，明白吗？”

 

“但——”

 

“行了。”James抬手压下姑娘的反驳，“我和他一起洗澡，所以我知道这回事儿：他一直都死死盯着我。”

 

“哦，拜托。我是说，他如果 _是_ 的话，没关系，当然了，不过我只是不觉得——”

 

“好了好了，Evans，假如你确实一定要知道，为啥不直接去问他？我倒真想听听他是怎么说的。”

 

“也罢，或许我真应该这样。”

 

Lily脸上挂着毅然决然的表情，慢慢走向图书馆。毕竟，还有个好法子，远远比直接去 _问_ 他有趣得多。

 

~~~~~~~~

 

 

很不幸，当姑娘来到图书馆上晚自习的时候，Remus身边已经有人了。和往常一样。

 

她眯起眼睛，仔细打量了一圈，然后蹑手蹑脚避开Pince夫人的办公桌，绕过大厅里学生们留给小组讨论的座位，朝着既定目标摸过去。那是整个自习室最偏远的角落，高高摞起的书本缝隙间，一抹淡棕色的头发隐约可见。 _这_ 就是她之所以总是试图早几分钟赶着和Remus上自习的原因。她知道些James，Sirius还有Peter不知道的小秘密；知道Remus只会用后半段的自习时间和她一起念书；而那前一个小时，是留给Severus的。

 

整整一小时，与学习无关。

 

她清楚那两个少年都精通于隐蔽咒（Do Not Notice charms），这让Lily平日在漫步长廊或者偷看空旷的教室时肾上腺素激增，她会猜测他们是不是和自己仅仅一步之遥，纠缠于彼此的呼吸，努力压下奔涌的脉动，直到姑娘走远，然后继续在凌乱的衣衫之下探索对方年轻的身体。

 

她情不自禁发抖，目光死死盯住书架。现在，那一小时所剩无几的最后时刻，咒语效力正慢慢减弱，可那两个人却都未曾觉察。这就是每天晚上她偷偷窥视的机会，姑娘藏在书架另一边，透过书脊的缝隙，惊讶地张大双眼，呆呆望着Remus湿润的唇缓缓滑下Severus的脖颈。

 

黑发少年溢出一声细微的呻吟，高高仰起头，抓住Remus的头发揪着他靠得更近，与此同时，他睁开了眼睛。糟糕。

 

Lily浑身僵硬。

 

墨色双眸，那目光不带感情，直直穿过书本间细小的缝隙，将她钉在原地，告诉她当事人已经了然，她能看出其间既没有愠怒也不带戏谑。男孩仅仅 _瞪_ 着她，表情波澜不惊，嘴唇微张，短促地抽了口气，姑娘立刻意识到Remus的手已经挪到了Severus的下半身，不过依旧，那双眼睛令她动弹不得。

 

“Lupin，”终于他贴着Remus的耳垂低低开口，“我们有伴儿了。”

 

“唔，”Remus正忙着亲吻散落在Severus后颈和肩膀的发梢。

 

微微蹙眉，Severus将他推开，抱臂在怀，透过那道缝隙瞪了Lily一眼，毫不掩饰的威胁。姑娘只得叹了口气，乖乖来到跟前，准备好接受一场狂风暴雨。

 

“Lily！”Remus吓了一跳，惊慌失措地扣好长袍，胡乱抹了两把衣服上压出的皱褶。这当然是越描越黑，其结果只能让褐发少年两腿间的隆起更加引人瞩目。姑娘跟着他的视线一路向下，然后两人便都飞红了脸颊。“好吧，呃——听着，你要——啊。”深深低下头，Remus努力研究地板，默默怨念。

 

“好了，发发慈悲吧，Lupin，”Severus接口，一屁股坐在旁边的椅子上。“这对她来讲早就不是什么新闻了，没错吧？”少年暗示地瞥了Lily一眼。

 

“呃——啥不是？”姑娘嗫嚅。

 

Severus指了指自己和Remus，“发现你亲爱的Gryffindor好兄弟对于Slytherin老二有某种不是那么隐秘的渴望。”

 

Lily和Remus同时艰难地咽了咽口水，傻傻看着Severus。好吧。 _某人_ 对这个情况似乎没什么尴尬可言。

 

“Snape！”Remus低吼，抱着脑袋无力地靠上书架。

 

Lily看看Remus，又看看Severus。“兄弟？”姑娘挑眉，“你以为我是这么想他的？”

 

这回轮到Severus无语了。略微忖度，他清了清喉咙，“我懂了。Potter没能满足你全部的需要，对吧？”黑发少年勾起嘴角，“我怎么一点儿都不惊讶呢？”

 

“他刚好能满足我，”姑娘拨了拨发梢，“不如我们这么说，他对那些事情的想法……太过 _传统_ 了。”

 

“嗯，”Snape带着红果果的笑意。“所以你只需要仰面躺下，张开双腿，等着他做完，是这样么？”

 

“Snape！”Remus再次无力地喊他，脸颊涨得通红。费了好大力气褐发少年才没有继续以手掩面，他仰起脑袋，目光徘徊于Severus和Lily之间，半是惊恐半是好奇。“你们俩究竟在说啥？”

 

“我想我们在讨论性，Lupin，”Severus耸耸肩，“肯定你已经听见那个字了？”

 

Remus放弃般闭上眼，不去看Lily和Severus是怎样心照不宣地交换眼神。罢，罢，罢。姑娘一度以为Remus才会是她今晚的共犯，那个急切而好奇的家伙，那个劝说同伴付诸实践的人，她没想到居然变成了Severus。不过她可是个适应力超强的姑娘。

 

Severus站起身，来到Remus面前，将褐发少年堵在自己和书架之间。“要是你没听清，”Lily听见他咬着Remus的耳朵呢喃，“那么没准儿你至少会想起那 _感觉_ ……”

 

Remus轻叹一声，张开眼睛，长长的睫毛下，投向Severus的目光带着如此汹涌的欲望和饥渴，使得Lily必须命令自己冷静，以免心脏直接蹦出胸腔。

 

“你们也清楚，”她深呼吸，平稳下语调对两人说，“James认为Remus是彻彻底底的同性恋，只是我不认为他知道他和谁在一起。”姑娘朝Severus加上一句，“否则我肯定你早就不在这儿了，但他的确猜到有 _某个人_ 。”

 

Remus从Severus身上转过视线，无所谓地耸肩，“随便猜吧，”少年此时已经恢复了平日淡然的神情，对姑娘说道，“反正他也不在意，不是么？”

 

“没错，”Lily慢慢摇头，压低声音，“可……这难道意味着你甚至从来没对女生有过 _感觉_ ？”

 

正当Remus不知怎样作答之际，Severus猛地扭头，对Lily眯起双眼。少年踏前一步，伸手，苍白修长的食指轻轻顺着姑娘的脸颊滑过。这细小的碰触让Lily陡然生出一股刺痛，紧接着好像有什么东西在体内炸开，沿脊柱游走——一种她完全没有经历过的反应。这可真有趣。“我以为，Evans小姐在问的，”Severus故意放轻语气，“是你对 _她_ 有没有过感觉。”

 

姑娘笑了，勇敢地走近，在Remus的注视下缩短了三人之间的距离。抓住黑发少年的手腕，她轻轻拉着那只手离开自己的脸，挪到唇边，张口含住微凉的指尖。Lily刻意用舌头缓缓卷过，承接那审度的目光，享受地看着对面的墨色双眸明显变得更加深邃，才满意地放开。“事实上，”她呼气如兰，“我是在问你们俩，可曾对我有过兴趣。”

 

Remus眼睁睁看着面前的两人，喉间软软呜咽了一声，Severus立刻看过来。“你想要什么，Lupin？”他故意拉长腔调，“我们应该让她加入到我俩之间么？”

 

褐发少年气息加重，撑着直起身，抓住Severus的领口，完全不管旁边的姑娘，猛地将Severus拉进怀里，狂热地啃上他的唇。Lily只觉得自己沉溺于这幅画面之中，渐渐有些意乱情迷。两个年轻的巫师舌头纠缠在一处，气喘吁吁，好像要将对方吃干抹净。

 

最后重重地吮了吮Severus的下唇，Remus转头望向Lily。“ _你_ 在好奇些什么？”他咕哝着问。

 

“那个。”姑娘轻轻笑了，呼吸明显透着凌乱。“你们能不能再做一次那个咒语，还是说一个晚上只能生效一次？”

 

Severus嘴唇弯出个小小的弧度，拿出自己的魔杖，懒洋洋念了另一个隐蔽咒，将他们所在的角落与整个图书馆大厅隔离开来。“好了，”他说，“现在，你 _还_ 想知道什么？”

 

姑娘微笑。他们也太抠字眼儿了吧。“只是……假如你和一个女生在一起，你是不是知道自己要怎样做。”

 

Severus眉梢挑得老高。“来真的？不过我也有个相对应的问题。”

 

Remus和Lily兴致勃勃等着他继续，“是什么？”姑娘扬起下巴。

 

黑发少年抱起胳膊，带着玩味的神情上下打量姑娘。“要是你和两个同性恋在一起， _你_ 是不是知道自己要怎样做。”

 

Lily一时有点儿招架不住，干干笑了声。她偷眼看向Remus，年轻的褐发巫师只是静静卷个笑弧，摇了摇头，似乎不相信正在发生的事情。“呃，Severus，”姑娘计上心来，“不，我觉得自己不太知道。我应该和你们做什么？”最后一句话越说声音越小。

 

几乎是话音刚落，Severus便倾身过来，吻了她。黑发少年的动作比James猛烈许多，强硬地攫住她的唇，湿润的舌头抵在齿关，明确表示出进一步侵入的意图。姑娘下意识将他一把推开，拼命抹着嘴，羞愤难当。

 

与此同时，Remus则稍稍后退一步，找了个更好的视角继续旁观，不过没忘记冲姑娘友善地笑笑。“第一课，”褐发少年显然对眼下的教学兴致高昂，“当你习惯了和别人接吻，你就会开始想要得到更多。”

 

姑娘瞪大眼睛，目光在两个少年之间游移。想到他们 _一直_ 就是这样接吻的，那么霸道那么渴望，完全不用顾虑女子更加柔软敏感的嘴唇，这让Lily觉得胃里腾起一股热潮。好吧，那还真是…… _够劲儿_ 。“你也来？”她大口喘着气问Remus，年轻的褐发巫师露齿而笑，慢慢来到她身边。

 

他的吻略微温和，但其中潜藏的渴求和热情却丝毫不逊于Severus。Remus的胡茬蹭过Lily的肌肤，姑娘发觉自己竟然双手抓住了少年的长袍，拉着他抱在怀中。当Remus的舌头探入她的口腔，她已经准备好了完全的反击，品尝，缠斗，任凭少年托住她的后脑。Lily呻吟着加重了亲吻的力道，感受着对方敲打在自己脸颊的火烫气息，竭尽所能啃咬舔舐，几乎想要在Remus口中分辨出Severus留下的味道。

 

“真是个好学生，”恍惚间Lily听见Severus在旁边低声称赞，于是她不情愿地中断了甜蜜的吻，转头看着他。黑发少年两颊泛起淡淡的红潮，眼眸在欲望灼烤下沉淀出不一样的黑色。“所以，现在你已经知道我们喜欢接吻了。”他慢慢说道，“那么你还想学什么，Evans小姐？”

 

“你们喜欢怎么 _做爱（_ _fuck_ _）_ ，”冲口而出，下一秒姑娘只觉得摇摇欲坠，满面通红。整个局面怎么会这么快就完全超出了她的控制？她原本在第一次撞上两人接吻的时候有机会把他俩牢牢把握住的，可如今……她已然是砧板上的鱼肉，毫无抵抗之力。

 

“Lily……？”Remus双手捧起她的脸，帮她集中注意力。少年满眼的关切，琥珀色的眸子却也深暗了许多。“你确定么？”

 

姑娘点头，示意他放手，然后一把扯下了自己的长袍。接着她慢慢去解衬衫，两个少年唇瓣微张，就那么看着一颗颗纽扣穿过扣眼，空气变得灼热起来。

 

“Severus，”Remus嗓音沙哑，动手松开裤带。“你起头。我还有别的主意。”

 

Severus疑惑地瞥了他一眼，但没有争辩。这是Lily今天晚上第一次看见他面露忧虑，不过黑发少年很快便平复下去，转向她，带着渴望的表情。没等姑娘回过神，Snape的手便滑进她敞开的衬衫，推高胸衣，拇指擦过敏感的乳尖，同时一把将她拉进怀里，顺势轻咬她的脖颈和耳根。少年灵活的手指慢慢攀上姑娘的脊背，越抱越紧，灼烫的呼吸震颤着她的喉管。Lily只能仰起头，让官能接管理智，双手胡乱去解Snape的长裤。

 

这辈子Lily都没想过自己居然会对 _Severus Snape_ 有如此的欲望，可少年的手在她身上游走，少年的唇渐渐染上情欲的殷红，再加上他 _望着_ _Remus_ 的样子，所有的一切都令姑娘几欲疯狂。她渴望看到他高潮，渴望看到他是如何用那些霸道的吻急切的手指让 _自己_ 高潮。

 

Snape的手指沿着她的曲线向下滑，同时继续啃咬她的脖颈。少年毫不迟疑来到她的短裙下，捏住她的屁股，拉着她和自己紧贴在一起，身子慢慢向后靠上墙壁。姑娘在少年掌中扭动磨蹭，感受到长裤下那已然勃起的硬度，禁不住寻思，他究竟是因为现在的情况而动情，还是因为早前亲吻过Remus。无论事实如何，她都没能忍住呻吟，黑发少年的手指终于钻进她的内裤，一点一点向下拉扯，Lily几乎抛却了所有的矜持，放荡地期待着。

 

姑娘稍退一步，短裙滑下她光溜溜的腰臀，堪堪挂住，露出大腿，内裤也掉在地上。当她抬起眼睛再次去看两个少年，发现Remus正慢慢揉弄着自己暴露在外的阴茎，而Severus也正忙着解开腰带。视线扫过地上小小的女生内裤，黑发少年的动作停下了，将姑娘重新搂进怀里，手指一点点钻进她的短裙下。

 

Lily湿得很厉害，可能是有史以来最剧烈的一次，此时此刻此地，与 _他们两人_ 同时在一起，这感觉几乎将她淹没。一股浅浅的悸动开始自双腿间翻滚着升腾，渴望他们中的一个能碰碰自己。

 

她根本用不着等多久。

 

Severus的手指带着和亲吻同样的急切与坚持，穿过她的耻毛。Lily猛地抽气，意识到他并没有浪费时间，亦不是漫无目的——一想到他和Remus在一起时也这么饥渴，姑娘就忍不住兴奋地发抖。他们是在这儿幽会么，还是在外面的森林里，或者Quidditch看台下，犹如野兽般厮磨交缠，直到双双越过高潮？他们勃起，然后射精，身体沾染上彼此的热液，是不是也只需要几分钟？

 

脑海中的画面让Lily软软地哼了一声，Severus则肯定将之看作了一种鼓励，因为他开始更加用力，轻而易举便将一根手指插入姑娘的阴道，紧接着是第二根。少女深吸一口气缓解这突如其来的刺痛，身体却叫嚣着渴求更多充盈。她感觉到体内的两根手指慢慢撑开，和James有时候并拢手指深入的动作完全不同，好像在尝试着帮她扩张。

 

Remus的声音拉着姑娘回到现实，Lily仰起头看着褐发少年。

 

“当你和别人在一起时，”他嗓音温和，如同能清清楚楚看见Severus在姑娘裙底的小动作一般，“你需要花些时间对入口好好做些扩张。”捉住她的视线，Remus唇角扬起一朵小小的微笑，然后便向后仰头，重重靠上了墙壁。Lily垂下视线，看到他依旧在懒洋洋地自慰，禁不住嘴唇发干，火烧火燎。

 

_这_ 就是Severus在操Remus之前所做的事情，Lily模模糊糊想到，双腿猛地一震。他肯定是在Remus的 _屁股_ 里这样动作，或者没准儿反过来，是Remus对Severus做……不管怎样，这情景都令她膝盖发软。Severus慢慢探入第三根手指，继续扩张，好像体内的三根手指打开了三个方向，姑娘大声呻吟，这刺激有些太过强烈，她一边渴望获取更多，一边又为已经得到的而激动不已。

 

“好吧，”Lily努力开口，两手爬上Severus的腰间，不耐烦地扯着裤带。“好了，我……我已经够放松了……”

 

“哦上帝啊，”Remus咕哝一句，手下动作开始加速。Severus则默不做声，抽回手指，解开衬衫，艰难地吞咽，看着Lily，长裤前襟大开。

 

“这儿，”Lily一边说，一边推着他的肩膀，直到Severus领悟过来，靠着墙慢慢坐到地上。终于摆脱了长裤的束缚，黑发少年低吼一声，握住自己的阴茎，湿漉漉的手指上下套弄，恳求地望向姑娘。Lily随即也低下身子，跨坐在他膝头，松垮垮挂在腰间的裙摆盖上Snape的大腿。她盯住那高昂的阴茎，微微喘息，想到Severus即将把自己填满，欲望慢慢咬啮，让她再次感受到煎熬的疼痛。

 

今天以前，除了James还没有任何别人进入过她，不过这危险又顽皮的主意却令Lily难以自持。脑补Remus在一旁看着Severus进入她，让姑娘简直浑身战栗。不会有人知道，她说服自己，另外，他俩当真是很好地教会了她男人之间是怎么做的……

 

Lily伸手握住Severus的阴茎，稍微挺起身，将那性器对准自己的阴道口，顿了顿，看向黑发少年的眼睛。“假如我是个男人，”她低声问，嗓音沙哑，“你要做什么？”

 

Snape崩溃般叹息一声，之前所有的自控与忍耐此刻全体不复存在。“我会进入你，”他试图稳定语调，“那部分，我相信，是一样的。”

 

姑娘对此微微一笑，最后看了一眼Remus，褐发少年惊叹的表情中糅杂着明晃晃的欲望。下一刻，Lily沉下身子，让Severus将自己刺穿。他比James更大，下面更粗壮，向上挺进的时候她吸了口气，Snape能感觉到姑娘内里的肌肉在放松，迎接他的入侵，同时姑娘也由衷地感激先前那耐心的 _扩张_ 。她完完整整在Snape身上坐稳，感受着冰凉的腰带扣贴上自己的大腿，同时调整好姿势，以便让体内的性器楔入更深，忽然，余光看到Remus默默走近，在自己背后跪了下来。

 

“这感觉如何？”褐发少年吻着她的肩头呢喃，温和拨开她的秀发，轻轻抚弄她的后颈。

 

“哦上帝，”Lily只能喘息着作答，撑起身体再重重坐下，含入Severus的整个长度，然后让他继续冲刺。“这…… _很棒_ 。”姑娘上气不接下气。

 

“Severus？”Remus又问，Lily下意识抬眼，发现Severus墨色的眸子正越过自己的肩膀，紧紧锁住Remus。

 

心不在焉地点点头，“唔，”黑发少年低吟，“还不错。”他再次望向Remus，唇瓣翕张。“你想要……？”

 

“哦是的，”Remus立刻回答，而Lily仿佛想到了什么，瞪大眼睛。他们之前绝对不可能有机会这样做，可这两个人又好像能直接心意相通。姑娘在Severus用力挺身的时候呻吟，少年的戳刺似乎一次比一比更加激烈。

 

她感觉到背后Remus敲打在肌肤上的呼吸，他的手指缓缓爬进短裙下面。“你打算再多学一点儿关于男人之间做的事情么？”轻轻的耳语是那么温存，Lily发现面前的Severus居然露出了个完整的 _微笑_ 。

 

“什么？”她艰难呼吸，“我——好吧。要是你愿意……我是说， _是的_ ……”

 

姑娘的猜测没有持续多久。

 

Remus温暖的手指轻轻按上她的屁股，令人心安地打着圈摩挲，逐渐加重力道，慢慢靠近她的臀缝。少年分开Lily雪白细致的臀瓣，突如其来的空气触动让姑娘惊跳，同时也令Severus的阴茎滑出体外，下一秒带着几分凶悍狠狠冲杀回来。

 

“放松。”Remus咬着她的耳朵安抚，然后她感觉少年的手指来到Severus正在进出的部位，滑过那一片濡湿。指尖带着润滑的体液，Remus重新描过丰满的曲线，直到Lily发现他在尝试性碰触后面那紧窄的入口。

 

“Remus……？”姑娘惊喘，费力地弯下身子。Severus伸臂将她搂在怀里，紧紧贴着自己光裸的胸膛，继续在她体内肆虐。

 

“只要你说停下，我就会停。”Remus声音很轻，却包含着绝对的承诺和令人放心的力量。“但我想你会喜欢的。”

 

一直沉默的Severus总算开了金口。“那个部位有许多敏感的神经末梢，”他用远比Lily能想象到的更加冷静的腔调做出说明，不过蓄势待发的阴茎可丝毫没有停下，也根本不给姑娘时间去反应。“要是男同性恋者都把这个秘而不宣，岂非可惜？”

 

Lily迎上Snape的视线，短促地笑笑，掩过自己的惊诧。“没错，”她摇摇头，“我可都信任你们俩到这地步了，不是么？”

 

“只要放松就好。”Remus重复，吻上她的耳根，朦朦胧胧中Lily觉得他的手指画着圈徘徊在后面的入口，随即探入，只是一点点，刚刚能将这细小的刺痛在脊椎末端点燃，接着流遍全身，冲向腿间。

 

姑娘吓了一大跳，抽着冷气死死贴在Severus胸前，同时接纳了Snape的阴茎和Remus的手指，几乎不相信自己在做什么。

 

“还好么？”Remus轻柔地问。

 

“嗯，”Lily低声回答，“嗯，只是——”但官能的狂潮汹涌澎湃，姑娘再想不出什么别的词来。

 

那根手指又深入了一点儿，似乎在涂抹着源自她阴道的滑液，轻轻打着转儿。

 

“还要……”Lily呜咽，再度被自己的反应震惊。

 

姑娘感觉到耳侧Remus的喘息，第二根手指小心翼翼挤进来。

 

“要是你差不多给这位小姐讲清楚了玩后面的好处，”Severus突然插了一句，面颊潮红，“我想我忍不了太久了。”

 

Remus轻笑，“你觉得呢，Lily？”手指继续探索，褐发少年含住姑娘的耳垂吹气。“Severus现在能射了么？”

 

Lily全部的力气只够用来点头，呼吸凌乱不堪，同样感觉到了高潮来临前的刺痛。紧紧含着Remus的手指，她猛地撑起身，让Severus坚硬的阴茎滑出体外，随即用力坐下，享受这被猛烈贯穿的快感。姑娘骑在黑发少年身上，忘却了羞耻般建立起自己的节奏，尖叫着呻吟。Snape忽然紧紧扣住她的脊背，手指几乎陷进那光滑的肌肤，随着最后一轮冲刺，他嘶吼着挺直了身体，就着两人连接的姿势把Lily从膝头拽了下来。

 

姑娘感觉到Snape的阴茎跳动着涨大了几分，便俯身向前，狂热啃咬起少年的双唇，让两人都几乎窒息。总算倒了口气，她看到Severus毫无优雅可言地向后仰头， _咚_ 地一声撞上墙壁，而Remus在身后轻轻笑出声来。

 

“该你了，Lily，”褐发少年示意，“我手上有点儿忙。”

 

体内的两根手指加重了力量，略微急切地动作，然后退出来，轻轻绕着那紧窄的入口画圈，刻意刺激周围敏感的神经末梢，同时Severus的阴茎还留在原处，依旧粗壮，传来隐隐的悸动。Lily伸手抚上阴蒂，飞快揉弄，只想沉浸在欲望和眼前这完全难以置信的画面之中。很快姑娘就高潮了，阴道收缩，夹住Severus逐渐柔软下来的阴茎，同时后面的肠道也紧紧咬着Remus的手指。

 

“上帝，”Remus粗重地喘息，“上帝啊，我必须——”

 

“那就做吧，”Lily大口呼吸，扭头看见Remus撤出了手指，抓住自己的阴茎狠命撸动。她偷偷往回瞧，只见Severus半合着眼帘，却目不转睛地盯着他。

 

“来这儿，”Severus用低沉的声音命令，一把薅过Remus的脑袋，扯开他的衬衫，露出了蔓延至下腹的黑色毛发。

 

Remus不假思索地服从了，四肢并用爬过Lily，跪在两个人仍然连在一起的身体前。他紧紧握住自己的阴茎，打着飞机，许久以来忍耐的欲望显然即将爆发。

 

“哦是的，”Severus喃喃道，Lily着迷地看着观赏Remus手淫的黑发少年。“就射在我身上，Lupin，我喜欢那样。”姑娘瞠目结舌，不敢相信如此淫秽的字眼居然会以那样低沉肉欲的音调从Severus口中说出来，催促着Remus加速。“弄脏我，就像你希望的……我需要你做的……她想要见识的……让我们好好看着你……”

 

深深压抑的哭喊破碎地冲出喉咙，Remus弯下身子，剧烈地高潮了，浓厚粘稠的白液喷溅在Severus裸露的小腹上。Lily感到自己和Severus连接的部位同样有东西缓缓淌下，渗入阴道，和Severus留在里面的精液混在一起，又绕过那柔软的阴茎流出体外。整个过程是如此性感火辣，令人沉醉，两个少年的体液沿着自己大腿留下痕迹，几乎让姑娘第二次高潮。

 

Remus精疲力竭瘫在墙边，手指还松松地拢着下体，脑袋则颓然靠上Severus肩头。Lily半是惊叹半是羡慕地看着这两个人，起先她还以为他们只是炮友，可现在，她确定真的有某种感情存在于两人之间，深沉浓烈，除了Severus，她从没见过Remus对任何人亲密至此。

 

沉默半响，Lily默默跪直，最终放开Severus的阴茎。她捡起内裤，小心翼翼穿好，仔细避免双腿间的潮湿瞬间将之浸透。姑娘站起来，用发抖的手收拾好书本，略微停顿，最后看了一眼衣衫半开，正相互依靠着窝在墙角打盹儿的两个少年。

 

就在她转身离去之际，Severus撑开一只眼。“于是，”他咧咧嘴，像是窃笑，“还有别的问题么，Evans小姐？”

 

“呃——没了，”Lily发自内心承认，“我想我……是的。我很满意。”

 

“很好。”Remus睡意朦胧的声音懒洋洋加了一句，睁眼对她微笑，“说到底，今天我们可是花了全部的自习时间， _正正经经_ 学了点儿东西。”假装惋惜似的摇摇头，褐发少年冲姑娘挤挤眼睛。

 

“那么，”Lily意有所指地建议，“星期五 _刚好_ 是变形学（Transfiguration）测验。或许我们还能再抽时间来做些额外的复习？”

 

“典型的Gryffindor混蛋，”Severus晃晃脑袋嘀咕两句，便又闭上眼，让Remus换个更舒服的姿势整个人靠在自己身上，“从来不干好事。”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“于是说，你问过他了？”二十分钟后，James浏览着Quidditch杂志，见Lily钻过肖像夫人的大门，随口问道。

 

“啥？哦，是啊。”姑娘脑子里还在天旋地转。

 

“结果？”

 

“哦。”她字斟句酌，“没错，你说得对。他是个纯粹的同性恋。”

 

“看看？”James得意地白了女朋友一眼，“早告诉你了。”

 

“唔，”Lily表示同意，径直走向通往女生寝室的楼梯。爬上台阶让她花了挺大的力气，这一晚上发生的事情走马灯般回放个不停。“而且我觉得，”她屏住呼吸，悄悄对自己说，“现在可能我也是同性恋了。”

 

-fin-

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2012/1/25

 

 


End file.
